These Hands Are Small
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: The story of Wufei's first meeting with a girl he comes to love. Sons of War timeline. Sexual Content.


Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song She's the One belongs to Robbie Williams and the company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the two people who insisted I created a story starring Wufei in order to find out one small secret. This part of the story has never before been told, my friends, but it is time now that the truth of Wufei's story be told.

These Hands Are Small

By

Hideki LaShae

            Long Meilan walks into the bedroom in a huff. Her black hair still drips with water from her shower. Her slanted black eyes look around quickly. Her white bathrobe hangs opens to reveal her bare flesh beneath. "What are you doing?"

            "Reading."

            "This is not supposed to be happening this way!" exclaims Meilan glaring at the boy who sits at the desk facing the window.

            The boy is fourteen, the same age as Meilan, and his black hair hangs loosely down to his shoulders. He sets his book down on the desk and stands up, turning to look at Meilan as he moves. His slanted black eyes dart immediately to the flesh revealed by the opened robe. He turns his eyes to his own bathrobe, also white to match Meilan's. His name is Chang Wufei. "How do you wish it to happen, Meilan?"

            "I told you to call me Nataku, Wufei!" exclaims Meilan.

            "You are too weak to call Nataku," says Wufei.

            "I know I'm not as strong as you, Wufei, but I am the strongest of my clan. I want to be called Nataku, please," says Meilan, "You are my husband, Wufei. A husband should listen to his wife. And one more thing, Wufei… I do love you!"

            Wufei's eyes widen. He looks at Meilan. "You love me?"

            "Yes, Wufei. I do love you!" exclaims Meilan blushing, "I've had feelings for you for a long time… When you fought for our colony, I was so proud of you. You proved then that you are the person I was meant to love. I love you, Wufei!"

            "I love you, Meilan… Nataku," says Wufei, "I love you."

            Meilan pulls her robe off her shoulders and allows it to fall to the floor. She stands completely nude before Wufei. "I want you as my husband, Wufei."

            "You are accepting me as your husband?" asks Wufei.

            Meilan nods.

            Wufei unties the belt that keeps his robe closed, and he removes it. He places his robe on the chair at the desk as Meilan pulls the blankets on the bed down to the foot.

            "Come here, Wufei," says Meilan sitting down on the bed.

            Wufei blushes slightly as he walks over to stand in front of Meilan. He smiles. "Yes, Nataku, my wife."

            Meilan wraps her arms around Wufei's waist and kisses his stomach. She pulls his underwear off and kisses her way over his stomach and down his body to sexually arouse him.

            Wufei blushes a deep red as Meilan kisses his lower extremity.

            Meilan moves away from Wufei and lies on her back in the center of the bed. "Come to me, my husband… Wufei."

            Wufei crawls into bed and kneels over Meilan. He smiles and kisses Meilan's lips.

            Meilan smiles.

            "What do you want me to do, wife?" asks Wufei.

            "If you love me as you say you do, then love me," says Meilan.

            "I love you just as much as I say I do, Nataku," says Wufei spreading Meilan's legs apart with his hands. He places his hands upon her chest as he penetrates her for the first time in their married life.

            Meilan takes in a deep breath as she feels Wufei's intrusion. She wraps her arms around him tightly and kisses his lips as passionately as she can.

            Wufei rubs his hands over Meilan's body as he kisses her in return. He thrusts his body in and out of hers as she moans in pleasure. "I love you, Nataku."

            "I love you, Wufei," says Meilan clinging tightly to him as she submits completely to his will and allows him to make love to her.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

**_            If there's somebody calling me on_**

            Wufei wakes up in his bed. His underwear feels extremely tight against his skin so he quickly pulls them off. "Why does it always happen when I dream of her?"

            Wufei sighs as he throws his blankets away. He grabs himself, and his hands work diligently for several long tense minutes. He pictures Meilan above him, rocking her body on his and holding onto the small mounds of her breasts, teasing him with their plumpness as she slides her fingertips over her nipples. He imagines the feel of her kiss upon his lips as his hands work upon his body. His breathing becomes heavy as he exercises the one part of his body that he hardly ever uses in this particular application. He tries to imagine what it would have been like if he had ever gotten to actually live the dream he had just awaken from. He moans with pleasure as the sheer ecstasy finally overtakes him, and he trembles slightly from fatigue. He sprawls out over his bed, exhausted from his physical exertion. "Every time I dream of Nataku I wake up like this! It's been over a year since she died, yet she still arouses me with a dream."

            Wufei climbs slowly from his bed and heads into the bathroom. He turns the water on and jumps into the shower quickly. He lathers himself up with the soap and massages his muscles with his hands. He rinses the soap off and turns the water off. He climbs from the shower and grabs a towel, quickly drying himself. He wraps the towel around his waist and heads into the kitchen for a glass of milk. He puts on some water to make instant rice and sits down to drink the last of the milk directly from the carton.

            After breakfast, Wufei gets dressed in his white pants with his dark gray tank top and black oriental slippers. He slicks his black hair back and ties it at the base of his neck. He pulls his dark gray wristbands on and heads out of his small apartment. He heads down to the garage and pulls his motorcycle from his parking spot. He climbs on his motorcycle and starts it. He rides away from the building and through the streets of the Chinese neighborhood where he's been staying. He races to a large storage building just outside of town, and he drives his motorcycle inside. He looks up as he parks the motorcycle. "Good morning, Nataku!"

            A large Gundam kneels in the storage building.

            Wufei climbs up into the cockpit and starts to turn on the computer. "What's my next mission, Nataku?"

            The screens in front of Wufei flare to life.

            Wufei looks at the readings. "OZ is on the move! They're transporting several Leos through this area! What do you think, Nataku?"

            Wufei smiles. He pilots the Shenlong Gundam out of the building and forward towards the place where he plans an ambush for the OZ caravan. He arrives and he waits.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Wufei watches his screen as his radar picks up the caravan. He prepares to leave his hiding place with weapons ready to attack.

            The lead truck tops the hill ahead.

            Wufei emerges from his hiding place.

            A girl runs out of the grouping of trees that line the roadway. She stumbles and falls to the ground in the middle of the road. She screams when she sees the truck heading straight for her, and she hides her face with her arms.

            Wufei moves the Shenlong Gundam quickly to stand in between the girl and the truck.

            The girl looks up at the Gundam that holds in its right hand a staff tipped with a flame-like beam saber blade. "It's trying to protect me! It can't fight with me here like this!"

            Shenlong Gundam slashes the engine of the first truck, and the engine explodes.

            The men in the cab of the truck jump out and start to run away. They fire machine guns towards the Gundam.

            "Hey, OZ creeps!" yells the girl pushing herself to her feet, "You're not leaving so easily!" She runs towards the two men fearlessly. Her shoulder-length black hair flies behind her as she runs. She rams into one of the men and wrestles his machine gun away from him.

            The other man turns his machine gun towards the girl.

            The girl spins around her captive as the man shoots towards her. She watches as the bullets hit the man she stole the gun from and he falls to the ground. She raises the machine gun in her hand and shoots the man attacking her. She finds a handgun on the man at her feet, and she lifts it. Her slanted black eyes look at the Gundam. "Go to work, pilot! I'll take care of the stragglers!"

            Wufei glances at the girl that he sees on his screen, and he whispers, "Nataku."

            The girl runs forward towards the caravan as it comes to a stop.

            Wufei guides his Shenlong Gundam forward. He disables the trucks as the girl tries shooting the men within the cabs.

            A man climbs out of the cab of his truck and pulls the pin from a hand grenade. He flings it towards the girl a second before she shoots him with the machine gun.

            "Watch out!" yells Wufei from within the cockpit of the Gundam.

            The girl screams as the grenade explodes and sends her flying back into a tree. She collapses to the ground.

            "No!" screams Wufei. He makes quick work of destroying all the trucks, and he leaves no survivors. He makes sure the men and the Leo-class mobile suits are eliminated. He moves the Gundam close to the girl, and he hurries down to her side. He feels her neck for a pulse. "Please, be all right!"

            The girl stirs, but she doesn't waken.

            "At least you're alive," says Wufei looking at her closely. "You look so similar to her… but you aren't Nataku. I see that now."

            The girl opens her eyes for a split second and closes them again.

            "I can't leave you here," says Wufei gently lifting the girl. He holds her close to him, and he carefully climbs back up into the cockpit of the Shenlong Gundam. He sits down in the pilot's seat with her across his lap, and he moves the Gundam away.

            Wufei takes the Gundam back to the storage building and hides it away.

            The girl moans as Wufei takes her out of the cockpit, but she still doesn't wake up.

            Wufei places the girl on his motorcycle and climbs on behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he starts it. He rides slowly through town, trying to keep the girl from falling off. He parks the motorcycle in the garage and carries the girl up to his apartment. He places her on the twin-sized bed and removes her shoes. He pulls his blanket over her before he examines her head to see if she hit it and might have given herself a concussion or something. When he doesn't find any real explanation for her unconscious state, he heads into the kitchen and makes up an ice pack to place on her head.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The Chinese girl slowly opens her eyes. She feels the damp washcloth on her forehead. She sits up quickly, clenching the blanket to her chest. She sees Wufei spread out on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. She looks at herself and sees that she is still fully clothed. "Um… hello?"

            Wufei opens his eyes and looks at the girl. "So you've finally woken. I thought you might have been seriously injured."

            "Were you the one that saved me?" asks the girl.

            "Saved you? From what?" asks Wufei feigning innocence.

            "From OZ," says the girl, "They tried to run over me. A mobile suit protected me. Were you the pilot of that suit?"

            "Who are you?"

            "Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Sakura! Li Sakura!" exclaims the girl bowing her head to Wufei, "Pleased to meet you!"

            "I'm Chang Wufei. Sakura? You're named after the cherry blossoms?"

            "Yes. It was my mother's favorite flower," says Sakura brushing her hair back behind her ear, "I like cherry blossoms too. Normally… but not this year." She sighs sadly.

            Wufei sits up straight. "What's wrong?"

            "As soon as the cherry blossoms bloom this year, I'm to be married," says Sakura, "I have no desire to be married off like I'm just a piece of property!"

            "Then don't get married," says Wufei, "No one's forcing you too."

            "Actually, they're trying. The family I live with is trying to force me to marry their son," says Sakura, "My parents were killed by OZ. I've been living with a nice family, but now they insist I repay them for their hospitality by marrying their son! Their son is too weak to be my husband!"

            "Nataku," whispers Wufei.

            "I was trying to run away from town when I stumbled onto the mobile suit and the OZ caravan," says Sakura.

            "You should have kept running." Wufei tries not to look at Sakura, but her pretty, feminine features draw his eyes to her.

            "I probably should have kept running, but OZ destroyed my family," says Sakura, "And I cannot rest until I have repaid them for that favor! I will destroy them if it's the last thing I do!"

            Wufei smiles. "You certainly are determined."

            "I have to be." Sakura smiles back at Wufei. "I can't rest until I have avenged my family. I have the strength and the will. The only thing I truly lack is the means. If only I could join forces with that Gundam's pilot. We could work together to defeat OZ. Somehow, I would prove that I am strong enough to work with him."

            "Maybe you already have," says Wufei.

            "Now that we have been introduced," says Sakura swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, "Are you the pilot of that mobile suit? Are you the one who rescued me?"

            "Does it matter?" asks Wufei.

            "Yes! If you were the one who saved my life, then I owe you a debt of honor!" exclaims Sakura.

            "You owe me nothing," says Wufei.

            "Oh, so it wasn't you in the mobile suit," says Sakura hanging her head sadly, "I see. There was an explosion from a hand grenade. I was knocked out. I don't remember anything. How did you find me?"

            "I happened to be in the right place at the right time," says Wufei. He stands up. "Are you hungry?"

            Sakura nods.

            "I'll make us some rice," says Wufei.

            "Thank you, Wufei," says Sakura.

            Wufei starts to walk into the kitchen. "How old are you?"

            "Fourteen," says Sakura, "And you?"

            "Fifteen."

            "Do you live alone?" asks Sakura following Wufei into the kitchen.

            "My parents are dead," says Wufei.

            "I'm sorry."

            Wufei puts on some water to make rice. "You look a lot like someone I used to know."

            "I do? Who do I look like?" asks Sakura, "Your sister?"

            "My wife," says Wufei quietly.

            "You were married? Last year, right?" asks Sakura, "What happened? Did she die, Wufei?"

            Wufei nods. "She died…"

            "I'm very sorry, Wufei!" exclaims Sakura reaching out her hand and setting it gently on his back, "Did you… Did you love her?"

            "I loved her… but she didn't love me until the day she died," says Wufei, "She felt about me the way you feel about the boy you're supposed to marry."

            Sakura keeps her hand resting on Wufei's back. She doesn't say a word. She just hopes that her touch will be enough to comfort him.

            Wufei turns towards Sakura and looks into her black eyes.

            Sakura turns her eyes away. "When will you tell me the truth?"

            "I've told you…"

            "Don't lie to me any more," says Sakura, "I know you were lying to me when you said you were just in the right place at the right time. You were the one who rescued me. Tell me the truth! Who are you?"

            "I did tell you the truth. I am Chang Wufei. I don't want you to be hurt because of me," says Wufei, "No one can know that I am a Gundam pilot. They'll be killed for their knowledge… even if they know nothing."

            "I'm strong enough to take care of myself!" exclaims Sakura, "Thank you very much, Wufei!"

            Wufei smiles. "I think maybe you can take care of yourself."

            "You did save my life, didn't you?" asks Sakura.

            "All I did was bring you back here after you were knocked out," says Wufei, "I can't really call that saving your life."

            "I do," says Sakura, "I owe you a life debt. My life is yours."

            "I don't want your life," says Wufei.

            Sakura nods. "Like it or not, I owe you. I have my honor."

            "The water will be hot in a few minutes. Stay here. The rice is right above the stove," says Wufei, "I'm going to the market to get more milk. I'll be back soon."

            "All right," says Sakura, "Oh, and Wufei… thank you for saving me!"

            "You're welcome." Wufei walks out of the kitchen and hurries from the apartment to go to the corner store for some milk.

            Sakura looks at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, and she starts to make up some dishwater in the sink. She washes the dishes and keeps an eye on the water to make sure it doesn't boil over. She finishes making the rice and washing the dishes as she waits for Wufei to return.

            Wufei returns to the apartment and walks into the kitchen with a quart of milk. He sees the pile of clean dishes in the drain rack. "What are you doing?"

            "I'm cleaning," says Sakura turning towards Wufei with a smile. She dries her hands on the hand towel she has tied around her waist. "You don't eat much besides rice, do you?"

            "Rice is easiest," says Wufei putting the milk on the counter.

            "I'll go out shopping tomorrow. I'll get some daikon radishes and some tofu," says Sakura pulling the towel off her waist. She grabs a glass from the drain rack and starts to dry it. She smiles happily and adds, "And I'll make Oden!"

            "Tomorrow?" Wufei's eyes widen. "Hold it! You aren't staying here!"

            "I owe you my life. I will stay with you until I can repay you," says Sakura, "If I had been seriously injured, and you had left me there on the street, I would be dead by now. My life is yours."

            "I don't want your life!" exclaims Wufei.

            Sakura passes the glass to Wufei. "You may not want it, but it is still yours! Now quit complaining and pour up the milk!"

            Wufei sets the glass on the counter and opens the milk carton. He pours up a glass of milk as Sakura dries another glass and passes it to him.

            Sakura quickly dries two bowls and dishes up some rice into each of them.

            "Don't you plan to go home?" asks Wufei.

            "I want to help you fight OZ," says Sakura, "I'm stronger than I look. I won't let you down, Wufei. Let me help you!"

            "This is no place for a girl!" exclaims Wufei putting the milk carton in the fridge.

            "Then I won't help you go after OZ! I'll stay here and take care of your house for you!" exclaims Sakura, "I'll take care of you!"

            A thought flashes through Wufei's mind as he suddenly remembers the dream he had last night, and he swallows hard. He closes his eyes and tries to force the thought back. "I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

            "I know you don't need anyone," says Sakura, "but everyone could use company. It's settled! I'm staying with you! I'll do the cooking and the cleaning! And you will not complain!"

            "You're not going to let me have any say in this, are you?" asks Wufei taking a bowl of rice from Sakura.

            Sakura shakes her head and passes a set of chopsticks to Wufei. "No. I've made up my mind. I'm going to help you!"

            "Fine. I don't like ganmo," says Wufei taking a glass of milk and walking out of the kitchen.

            Sakura grabs a pair of chopsticks, her bowl of rice, and the other glass of milk. She follows Wufei and sits down on the floor across from him. "You don't like ganmo? Fine… no fried tofu!"

            Wufei nods and starts to eat his rice.

            Sakura takes a drink of milk and starts to eat her own rice.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor in the kitchen," says Wufei grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from the closet.

            "No, you have the bed," says Sakura, "You're the one who needs to get rest. After all, look at what you do."

            "Are you going to disagree with everything I say?" asks Wufei.

            "Not intentionally, but probably," says Sakura smiling, "You take the bed tonight at least. I'm going to go break into my old house and get a few of my belongings. I'll be back before you wake up."

            Wufei smiles as Sakura opens the bedroom window.

            "Just leave the window open for me," says Sakura winking at Wufei. She climbs out the window. "I will be back. And I swear, no one will know about you, Wufei."

            "No, you won't," whispers Wufei as Sakura drops down to the ground. He leaves the window open and turns off the lights before he starts to take off his clothes. He crawls into bed wearing just his underwear and pulls the blankets over himself. He relaxes his muscles and goes to sleep.

            Some hours into the night, Wufei wakes to a quiet sound. He sits up and sees a grappling hook attached to his windowsill. He climbs from his bed and prepares to fight whoever comes through.

**_            She's the one._**

            Wufei stands in wait as the person dressed all in black climbs through the window with a duffle bag. He grabs the person's arm and slams him against the wall.

            "Wufei! It's me, Sakura!" exclaims the girl pulling her mask off.

            "Sakura?" asks Wufei releasing her.

            Sakura turns around to look at Wufei. She sees his underwear and immediately closes her eyes placing her hand over them. "I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I was really quiet."

            "You were," says Wufei, "But I'm a light sleeper. What are you doing back here?"

            "I told you I would come back, Wufei. Didn't you believe me?" asks Sakura lowering her hand and looking at Wufei with hurt-filled eyes.

            "I didn't know you were a ninja," says Wufei, "I thought they would catch you at home. Nice to see you again." He smiles.

            Sakura quickly pulls Wufei into an embrace, and she blushes. "I told you I wanted to take care of you. Now go back to sleep. I'll just crash in the chair, and no arguing for tonight. Just do as I say."

            "Yes, Sakura…" Wufei chuckles as he moves away from the girl. He climbs back into bed and covers himself with the blanket.

            Sakura drops her duffle bag in the bottom of the closet and sits down in the chair in the corner. She spreads the spare blanket over her and curls up to fall asleep.

            Wufei watches Sakura fall asleep before he gets up to close the window. He returns to bed and falls asleep.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            Meilan looks over her shoulder at Wufei. "What do you want, Wufei?"

            "I don't know what you mean, Nataku," says Wufei.

            "Are you falling in love with someone else?" asks Meilan.

            "How could I? I love you, Nataku!" exclaims Wufei.

            "I'm dead, Wufei! You should fall in love with someone else! Don't continue to live your life dreaming of me!" screams Meilan, "I'm dead! You can't have me!"

            "I still want you," says Wufei.

            "You can't have me! I'm dead!" exclaims Meilan, "Wufei! I want you to love again! Find someone new to love and never let them go!"

            "I don't want to love anyone else!" exclaims Wufei, "I love you, Nataku! I love you! I don't want to love anyone else!"

            "I don't want you to be alone!" exclaims Meilan, "I love you as well, Wufei! But I don't want you to be alone!"

            Wufei stares at Meilan in silence. "I'm not alone…"

            "Yes, you are! Even with this girl at your side, you are alone! Let her in! Let her love you! You're falling for her! I can see it in your eyes, Wufei!" exclaims Meilan. "You are falling in love with her! Let her have a chance at your love!"

            "I can't love her," says Wufei, "I mustn't allow myself to love her. She might meet your fate!"

            "You are worth dying for, Wufei. Let her make the choice," says Meilan.

            "Yes, Nataku," says Wufei.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            Sakura wakes up and blinks against the darkness that meets her eyes.

            "Nataku," whispers Wufei. He rolls over in his sleep.

            Sakura stands up silently and moves to the bed. She climbs in behind Wufei and places her arm over him.

            "Nataku?" asks Wufei awakening.

            "No, Wufei. It's Sakura… You were talking in your sleep," says Sakura, "You kept saying Nataku over and over again."

            "Nataku was what I called my wife," whispers Wufei.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" asks Sakura wrapping her arms around Wufei and holding him comfortingly.

            "She told me to let go of her and find someone new," says Wufei. He rolls over in Sakura's arms.

            Sakura blushes as Wufei sets his arm over her waist. "If there's anything you need me to do…"

            "Silence," says Wufei, "You can stay with me, but you don't have to do anything for me."

            "I want to," says Sakura.

            "You want to what?"

            Sakura kisses Wufei's lips quickly and nervously. "I barely know you, but I feel like I love you!"

            "I'm afraid I feel the same," says Wufei stroking Sakura's hair, "Now, go to sleep, my cherry blossom."

            Sakura kisses Wufei's lips again, slower this time with more confidence.

            Wufei holds Sakura tightly to him as he kisses her in return.

            Sakura tries to slide her hand around to Wufei's groin, but he grabs her wrist.

            Wufei pulls out of the kiss. "Go to sleep, cherry blossom."

            "You don't want me, do you?" whispers Sakura.

            "Not until I know that you aren't doing this just to try to repay me for saving your life, Sakura," whispers Wufei, "If you intend to share my bed, it must be because you want to and not because you think that's what I want you to do."

            "I understand," whispers Sakura snuggling up to Wufei, "but don't expect me to leave you alone… not tonight and not ever…"

            Wufei holds Sakura as they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Sakura kisses Wufei's forehead as she climbs out of bed. "I'll go start making breakfast!"

            "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll be right in," says Wufei sitting up.

            Sakura smiles. "All right."

            Wufei watches the way Sakura's hips sway girlishly as she walks out of the bedroom. He gets up and grabs his clothes before heading into the bathroom. He pulls off his underwear and looks at himself, surprised to find himself once again sexually aroused. He looks at the door behind him as he grabs himself and starts his meticulous work trying to force his body to take its pleasure quickly. He whispers, "Li Sakura."

            Wufei moans quietly with pleasure, and he falls to his knees. He remembers Sakura's kiss as his hands finish their work on his body. He wipes his sweat off and looks around the bathroom for the fluids that escaped his body in his moment of pleasure. He starts to breath heavily as he searches frantically but can't find it anywhere. He looks in the mirror and sees the thick opaque liquid hanging in his hair. He breathes a sigh of relief and climbs into the shower. He turns the water on and starts immediately to wash his hair.

            "Wufei!" calls Sakura from the other side of the bathroom door, "Breakfast is almost done!"

            "I'll be out in a minute, Sakura!" exclaims Wufei.

            "Okay!" exclaims Sakura through the door.

            Wufei finishes his shower as quickly as he can and turns the water off. He dries himself off with the towel and hurries to get dressed. He dries his hair as he walks out of the bathroom. He sees Sakura bringing a bowl of rice, a glass of milk, and a pair of chopsticks into the small living room.

            "Here. Eat up while it's still hot," says Sakura passing the bowl to Wufei.

            "Thank you, Sakura," says Wufei taking his meal from Sakura. He sits down on the floor to eat.

            Sakura heads back into the kitchen and brings her own food into the living room. She sits down across from Wufei.

            "Do you really want revenge on OZ?" asks Wufei in between bites of rice.

            "You bet I do!" exclaims Sakura after swallowing a mouthful of rice.

            "Do your shopping this morning. This afternoon, you're coming with me," says Wufei, "I have a mission to take care of. If you think you can handle the infiltration part, I'll let you help me!"

            "I know I can handle the infiltration!" exclaims Sakura, "I come from a long line of ninjas! I can take care of myself!"

            **_She's the one_**

            Wufei nods. "I'll be going out right after breakfast. I need to get a few things ready for the mission."

            "I understand," says Sakura, "Where will we meet?"

            "Just wait here after you do the shopping," says Wufei, "I'll be back for you."

            Sakura nods.

            Wufei and Sakura finish eating their rice and drink their milk in silence.

            "Be careful, Wufei!" exclaims Sakura kissing his cheek quickly.

            Wufei kisses Sakura's lips. "I'm always careful, Sakura."

            Sakura smiles.

            Wufei heads out of the apartment and hurries down to the garage. He climbs on his motorcycle and races down the street. His loose black hair flies behind him in the wind as he drives along the winding road out to his storage building. He climbs into Shenlong's cockpit and moves his Gundam out of the building and to a large meadow in the center of a forest. He hides the Gundam beside the trees and throws a camouflaged net over it. Then he runs back to the storage building for his motorcycle.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Sakura paces nervously in the apartment waiting for Wufei to return. She draws a gun and aims it at the door as she hears the door handle rattle.

            Wufei walks into the apartment. He closes the door calmly. "Put the gun away. No one knows we're even here."

            Sakura places the gun back into a shoulder holster. "Yeah. I guess I'm just a little jumpy. When do we leave?"

            "We'll be leaving the city tomorrow," says Wufei, "Get your jacket. We have a good-bye present to give OZ first."

            Sakura grabs her leather jacket and pulls it on to hide the gun. "I'm ready!"

            Wufei grabs a thin elastic from the kitchen counter and binds his hair at the base of his neck. He leads Sakura down to his motorcycle and he climbs on.

            Sakura climbs onto the motorcycle behind Wufei and wraps her arms around his waist. "I just love motorcycles! I used to have one, before my parents died."

            "So you know how to ride?" asks Wufei.

            "Of course! I practically grew up on the back of a bike!" exclaims Sakura.

            "Great! We'll discuss the plan when we stop!" exclaims Wufei starting the motorcycle engine.

            Sakura presses up tightly against Wufei as they ride off away from town. Her black hair flies in the wind.

            They pull to a stop at the meadow where Shenlong Gundam is hidden.

            "Okay, now what is the plan, Wufei?" asks Sakura climbing off the back of the motorcycle.

            Wufei pushes out the kickstand before he climbs off the motorcycle. He grabs a bag that he hid at the feet of the Shenlong Gundam. He tosses the bag to Sakura. "Put that on!"

            "You want me to change out here?" asks Sakura looking through the bag at the various pieces to the uniform. She turns bright red.

            Wufei blushes. He points his thumb at the forest.

            "Oh! Okay!" exclaims Sakura. She runs into the forest with the bag. She hides behind the bushes and quickly strips off her clothes. She puts on the OZ uniform and tucks her clothes into the bag. She hurries back out to Wufei. "How do I look?"

            "Well… I hate the uniform, but you look beautiful!" exclaims Wufei smiling at Sakura and blushing.

            "Great! Now what's the plan?" asks Sakura.

            "I'll need you to go in and shut off the security system!" exclaims Wufei, "The alarms sound automatically when the security system is shut down manually. That will cause enough commotion and disturbance for me to get in and destroy half the base. All you need to worry about is getting in, shutting off the system, and getting out in one piece! That uniform will get you in through the gates so hide your gun in the back of your belt. You might need it when you come back out!"

            "Don't worry about me, Wufei!" exclaims Sakura, "I can take care of myself!"

            "You can take the motorcycle in," says Wufei, "I'll follow behind. You'll have fifteen minutes to get the security system shut down. Then I'm coming in!"

            "What time do we start?" asks Sakura pulling her gun from the bag and tucking it into the back waistband of her pants. She secures the OZ jacket over the gun to hide it and she looks at Wufei.

            "Normally I would wait for nightfall," says Wufei, "but normally I work alone. We're heading out now! I want to be able to see you getting out!"

            "Okay! I'll get the bike, and you get your Gundam! Give me fifteen minutes, and come in to raise hell!" exclaims Sakura smiling. She drops the bag with her clothes onto the ground and climbs onto the back of the motorcycle.

            "Get out as quick as you can and come back here," says Wufei, "We'll meet here and not back at the apartment! Understand?"

            "Yes, Wufei!" exclaims Sakura, "Is there anything else you want to say before I leave?"

            "One last thing," says Wufei as Sakura starts the engine.

            "What is it?" asks Sakura.

            "I love you, Sakura," says Wufei. He grabs both of Sakura's shoulders and kisses her passionately on the lips. "Be careful out there, and come back in one piece!"

            "I'm always careful!" exclaims Sakura, "One last thing."

            "What is it?" asks Wufei.

            "I love you, Wufei," says Sakura grabbing his hand, "You be careful and come back in one piece!"

            "Go on, Sakura! I'll be right behind you!" exclaims Wufei.

            Sakura releases Wufei's hand. She raises the kickstand with her foot. She smiles at Wufei before she rides off.

            Wufei quickly gets Shenlong ready to go. He waits the fifteen minutes and then hurries to the OZ base. He finds the base in a complete uproar.

            Men run everywhere and alarms sound all over the base.

            Wufei sees his motorcycle by the gate as he passes onto the base. He starts destroying everything as soon as he arrives.

            An Aries class mobile suit emerges from a hangar and starts shooting at people and buildings, and Sakura's voice emerges from the cockpit, "Gundam! Remember me?"

            "You idiot!" exclaims Wufei, "I told you to leave!"

            "Once I'm out of ammo, okay!" exclaims Sakura, "I'm not too good with this suit, but if we blow this hangar, they won't have any more!"

            "I'll help you!" exclaims Wufei.

            **_We were free_**

            Wufei helps Sakura destroy the hangar quickly. "Now get out of here!"

            An enemy Leo suit runs up shooting at Sakura's Aries and the Shenlong Gundam with a heavy machine gun.

            Sakura moves the Aries up to the Leo and quickly sets the self-destruct sequence before jumps out of the cockpit of the Aries suit. She races for the motorcycle, and she swings her leg over it. She starts the engine and rides of the base as fast as the motorcycle will go.

            The Aries suit explodes taking the Leo out with it.

            Wufei finishes destroying all the weapons on the base before he retreats. He returns to the meadow where he intended to meet up with Sakura. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees her leaning against the motorcycle waiting for him, still wearing the hideous OZ uniform. He sets the Gundam down close to the trees, and he climbs from the cockpit.

            "Are we going to wait until nightfall to move the Gundam?" asks Sakura.

            "Yeah!" exclaims Wufei as Sakura helps him hide the Gundam beneath the camouflaged net. "You saved my life out there… with that Leo."

            "You could have taken it on your own. You didn't need me," says Sakura.

            "True, but still… we're even now, Sakura. A life for a life," says Wufei pulling Sakura into his arms and kissing her.

            "I don't owe you anything anymore," says Sakura pulling off the OZ jacket, "but there is something I would like to do for you… for both of us."

            "Whatever you want to do, go ahead… just so long as you're not doing it just to please me!" exclaims Wufei smiling.

            "I'll get my share of pleasure from it as well," says Sakura stepping away from Wufei. She pulls off the shirt she wears. "Can you help me out of this uniform?"

            Wufei blushes and swallows hard. "What do you have in mind?"

            "Nature!" exclaims Sakura.

            Wufei's hands tremble as he tries to unbutton Sakura's pants.

            "You're embarrassed. If you don't want to, you don't have to do anything," says Sakura, "We could stop now."

            "I want this… I just am nervous, Sakura… Nataku died before we got to this," says Wufei.

            "Oh… I've never gotten this far either," says Sakura.

            Wufei gives up on the button and just rips the pants open. He pulls them down her long legs and caresses her skin.

            Sakura pulls Wufei's dark gray tank top up over his head.

            "You do yours and I'll do mine," says Wufei. He starts to remove his own clothing.

            Sakura quickly strips off the remainder of her own clothing and stands nervously before Wufei.

            Wufei finishes unclothing himself and stands nervously looking at Sakura.

            Sakura sits down on the grass. "Join me, Wufei."

            Wufei sits down beside Sakura on the grass.

            "Do you like what you see?" asks Sakura blushing.

            "Very much," says Wufei looking over Sakura's bared flesh. He reaches over and touches her gingerly.

            Sakura pulls Wufei into a kiss. She pulls out of the kiss and lies down on the grass.

            Wufei crouches over Sakura. He spreads her legs apart with his hands. "Are you sure that you want me to do this? Most women would wish marriage before this love."

            "I am not most women, and I don't wish either of us to be a young widower. In the middle of a war like this, that is all too possible," says Sakura, "But I wish to love you in body as much as I do in heart!" She slides her hands down Wufei's chest and touches him in between his legs. She works on his body with her hands as she feels him becoming sexually aroused. She smiles and pulls her hands away to hold Wufei's head as she gives him a long full-mouth kiss. "Is this something that you wish to do, Wufei? I will not ask you again if you do not want me."

            "I want you! I love you, Sakura!" Wufei touches Sakura's chest delicately with one hand as he penetrates her.

            Sakura takes in a deep breath as she feels Wufei enter her body. She wraps her arms around him tightly and kisses his lips as passionately as she can.

            Wufei rubs his hands over the small mounds of Sakura's breasts as he kisses her in return. He thrusts his body in and out of hers as she starts to moan in pleasure. "I love you, Sakura."

            "I love you, Wufei," says Sakura holding onto Wufei as she makes love with him.

            **_I was her_**

**_            She was me_**

**_            We were one_**

**_            We were free_**

            Wufei rests on his back with his arms beneath his head. He smiles with satisfaction as he looks at Sakura resting her head upon his chest.

            "Are you happy, Wufei?" asks Sakura.

            "Yes, Sakura, are you?"

            "Very much so!" exclaims Sakura smiling. She sits up.

            "Is something wrong, Sakura?" asks Wufei sitting up.

            Sakura blushes. "No. I would just like to make love to you again."

            Wufei smiles. "Then let's."

            Sakura pushes Wufei down and crouches over him. She slides her body down over his until she feels him enter her body. She rocks her body back and forth over his.

            Wufei lifts his hands up to Sakura's breasts. He breathes heavily.

            Sakura kisses Wufei's lips as he fingers her nipples and massages the plump mounds of her chest.

            Wufei moans with pleasure as Sakura smiles at him. 

            Long moments of pleasure later, they both cuddle up to each other completely exhausted.

            "Once we've rested awhile, we should get dressed and head back to the apartment. It's getting dark," says Wufei, "I can get the truck for Nataku, that's my Gundam, while you work on dinner. How does that sound?"

            "Wonderful!" exclaims Sakura kissing Wufei's chest. "I love you, Wufei, truly I do."

            "I love you, Sakura," says Wufei kissing her forehead.

            "We're leaving tomorrow morning, right?" asks Sakura.

            "Yes," says Wufei, "We'll leave first thing in the morning. After we eat breakfast. I'm sure you're tired now, Sakura, so go to sleep."

            "Only if you sleep with me, Wufei," whispers Sakura yawning.

            "I plan too. You've worn me out," says Wufei rubbing his hands across Sakura's bare back. He smiles. "Now let's get some sleep, Sakura. I'm tired too."

            Sakura makes herself comfortable resting her head on Wufei's shoulder, and she quickly falls asleep.

            Wufei closes his eyes and falls asleep.

            **_If there's somebody calling me on_**

**_            She's the one_**

            Wufei and Sakura return to their apartment and make the preparations to leave. Neither one realizes the effect that their relationship will have on them and the world. They think that their love will be an ending to the battles they both wage within their hearts, but as time and the war rages on, they may find that they are completely wrong.

            **_I was her_**

**_            She was me_**

**_            We were one_**

**_            We were free_**

            **_If there's somebody calling me on_**

**_            She's the one_**

**_"She's the One" – Robbie Williams_**


End file.
